Probabilités
by Lunashura
Summary: Lasse de vivre toujours les mêmes choses, Rika part à l'aventure et sombre dans l'effrayant monde des probabilités totales... Accompagnée par une Hanyuu peu convaincue, qu'apprendra-t-elle au prestigieux lycée français de la préfecture d'Ibaraki?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Higurashi et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent évidement pas! La prof de maths psychopathe n'appartient qu'à elle-même, et je suis d'ailleurs au regret de préciser que _toute ressemblance avec une personne ayant réelement existé n'est malhereusement _pas_ purement fortuite. _Le concierge, euh...lui par contre on peut dire qu'il m'appartient, dommage qu'il soit virtuel du coup, il pourrait ranger le bazar absolu qu'est ma chambre. =.=

**Avertissement:** Si vous avez cliqué sur ce lien, c'est que vous connaissez déjà Hanyuu et que vous êtes au moins assez loin pour avoir une idée très précise sur l'identité du coupable... Ou alors que vous ne craignez pas les spoils. Je vais faire simple: je ne dis dans cette fic rien d'explicite, mais tout de même assez pour vous dire de passer votre chemin si vous ne savez pas qui est coupable! (Oui, j'aime me compliquer la vie pour dire pas grand-chose...)

**Note d'auteur**: Faire une prépa commerce est définitivement contre-indiqué si on tient à sa santé mentale... Après de longs mois à me torturer sans trouver le temps d'écrire (autre chose que des traductions, dissertations, synthèses, s'entend...), une idée impérieuse m'a finalement forcé à reprendre la plume. Une idée venue en plein cours de maths, si si...Rien de si compliqué de faire le lien entre Rika et les limites de sommes de probabilités, mais j'ai hâte de pouvoir réécrire sous inspiration autre qu'un théorème de maths! XD

**Probabilités**

_Ibaraki -lycée français Jean Mermoz_; le 15/04/83.

-_Deviens un papillon joyeux, chevauche les vents scintillants…_

La chanson s'échappait de la cour arrière du bâtiment principale. De style européen, ses briques oranges clair et fioritures de marbre blanc, sali de stries noires, se laissaient paresseusement chatouiller par l'ombre qui courrait sur les murs. Là, entouré des grands arbres qui troquaient déjà partiellement les fleurs contre leur fraîche parure d'été, le balai effleurait le gravier blanc en cadence, bercé par le rythme de la mélodie fredonnée avec bonne humeur.

_-…je pars te rejoindre, et ferai__s bien d'oublier les choses inutiles._

C'était une belle journée. Pas trop fraîche, pas trop étouffante, juste ce qu'il faut de nuages pour apprécier le bleu qui se laissait apercevoir derrière. La voix partit dans le refrain, dérapant un peu sur les aigus au passage.

-_Qu'y a-t-il, wow wow wow wo-..._euh?

Le balai s'immobilisa, la voix se tue. Une ombre venait d'accrocher le regard de leur propriétaire, une ombre qui venait sans aucun doute de se mouvoir lestement entre deux parterres de fleurs et faire vaciller leurs corolles colorées. Étais-ce un petit malin qui tente de se faire la malle? Un retardataire tentant d'éviter un passage chez le CPE? Ou alors…..un intrus?

Le concierge empoigna son balai, tel un kendoka prêt au combat, et se dirigea résolument en direction de ses chères lilas gracieusement perchées sur leurs tiges qui semblaient implorer sa protection.

-Qui va là? Montrez-vous!

-Miaou…

Un chat. Le concierge baissa sa garde, rassuré. Ce petit miaulement plaintif ne pouvait venir que d'un jeune chaton égaré comme on en voyait parfois dans le coin. Il espéra que ce petit audacieux ne prenne pas trop ses aises, en matière de marquage de territoire, et lui conseilla mentalement de se dépêcher de se rendre compte comme ses prédécesseur avant lui, qu'il ne fait pas bon être doux et mignon en cette demeure remplie d'ados âgés de 11 à 19 ans. Haussant les épaules, il se remit à balayer.

-_Au milieu du nulle part succédant à cette infinité de rêves_…

-Uuuh….Hauau…

-Miaou?

Le petit chaton leva ses grandes prunelles mauves et jeta un regard de défi en direction de la déesse lui servant d'ange gardien. En quelque sorte. Légèrement translucide, de longs cheveux lilas pâle flottaient autour de sa tête cornue en une traînée vaporeuse. Elle flottait à environ un mètre du sol, dans sa tenue cérémonielle de prêtresse rouge et blanche, et l'angoisse peinte sur sa figure blafarde indiquait qu'elle partageait l'avis du concierge.

-Rika! Tu as encore eu de la chance cette fois-ci, mais tu ne pourras pas te cacher des autres indéfiniment! Hau, je t'en pris, faisons demi-tour!

-Et pourquoi donc? Que crains-tu qu'il m'arrive si on me trouve, exactement? murmura sèchement le chaton en retour. Inquiète-toi plutôt à ce qui m'arrivera de nouveau d'ici trois mois, et laisse-moi m'amuser un peu...

Une brise timide se leva, vint caresser doucement sa joue ronde, fit bruir les buissons et onduler l'herbe autour d'elles. Rika, accroupie derrière un hêtre massif tel un fauve à l'affût, planta ses doigts dans la terre fraîche et humide, et ferma les yeux. Elle s'imprégna de la sensation du souffle effleurant sa chevelure bleue, du chant guilleret des oiseaux, de la forte odeur de la terre, des fleurs et de l'herbe, profitant de l'instant avec un sentiment d'urgence douloureux.

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle se laissait aller ainsi, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et remonta inévitablement pour venir former une boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge, obstruant ainsi le passage aux sensations et émotions à lesquelles elle s'accrochait. Fraîcheur, douceur et espoir printaniers se refusaient à elle.

Quand elle rouvrit des yeux qui reflétaient son désespoir, ceux-ci croisèrent ceux, noirs, insondables et pour l'heure luisants de larmes de celle qui l'accompagnait.

-Hauuu….Rika…

Le lien les unissant depuis sa première naissance avait renforcé une empathie déjà puissante originellement, et la tristesse de l'une n'avait aucun mal à aller toucher le cœur de l'autre. Elles ne pouvaient plus rien se cacher.

Pâle réconfort au fond du gouffre. Rika n'osait s'imaginer dans quel état elle serait entretemps si elle n'avait pas eu au moins une amie à qui se confier et avec qui partager ses peines, pendant tout ce temps. Tout ce temps...

-Hanyuu, tu sais très bien que je vais encore mourir sans comprendre. J'en ai assez de revivre perpétuellement la même chose, assez d'attendre que tout se déroule toujours de la même manière.

-Rika….gémit Hanyuu, l'air bouleversée par la résignation accablée qu'elle lisait sur ce jeune visage rond aux grands yeux troubles, et qui n'avait aucune commune mesure avec son âge apparent. Je le sais bien, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment une raison de faire n'importe quoi? Tu vas te faire réprimander, et de manière totalement inutile! Viens, rentrons, essayons encore de chercher qui en veut à ta vie!

Un rire sans joie lui répondit. Là encore, le timbre fluet de sa voix s'accordait mal avec ce rire désabusé.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça, Hanyuu? Toi qui pleurniche à la moindre lueur d'espoir qui pourrait naître, parce que soi-disant ça ferait d'autant plus mal de se retrouver une fois de plus au point de départ?

Elle tritura un instant un brin d'herbe d'un air sombre, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle paraissait chercher ses mots. Au bout de quelques secondes, ou minutes, elle reprit en effet la parole en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec une expression sérieuse.

-Je vis comme je lis un livre pour la centième fois, jusqu'à le connaître par cœur, à m'en écœurer. Je ne peux peut-être pas changer la fin, mais je veux au moins lire un chapitre différend, cette fois-ci. Et tant pis si ce chapitre là n'a aucun intérêt, et si les protagonistes me passent un savon à la fin pour m'avoir surpris à le lire!

-Hau…

Hanyuu ne trouva plus rien à répliquer à cela.

Lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau, Rika avait retrouvé brusquement ses intonations d'enfant de neuf ans, malicieuse et enjouée….et prête à faire des bêtises, comme maintenant. Cela dit, rares étaient les jeunes enfants dont le regard se teintait de cette avidité féroce à cette idée.

-Allez, Hanyuu, tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qu'on apprend au-delà de l'école primaire? A quoi ressemble une école du bout du monde? On y va!

-Mais...attend!

Prise au dépourvue, Hanyuu se hâta de rejoindre Rika en planant derrière elle. La fillette avait bondit hors de sa cachette et fonçait droit vers la porte d'entrée. Ses pieds rebondissaient sur le gravier de cailloux pointu avec d'autant plus de vélocité qu'ils étaient nus. Le souffle court, elle se jeta sur le battant de la porte avec laquelle elle s'escrima un long moment, en vain. Le battant massif, en bois sombre, refusa de lui céder ne serais-ce qu'un millimètre.

-Ngh!...Costaud, ces _gaijin_!

Heureusement que le concierge en avait fini avec la cour intérieur et soignait les rosiers à deux jets de pierre de là, si on en jugeait d'après les bribes de chanson qui résonnaient toujours à leurs oreilles.

Hanyuu se demanda un instant si elle devait en profiter pour tenter de la convaincre de rentrer à Hinamizawa, mais abandonna bien vite l'idée. Elle connaissait assez Rika pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement, et elle ne tenait pas à la voir pleurer sur une porte fermée supplémentaire.

-Heu...Rika...Je crois que les Européens se servent de ce truc appelé poignée, là, tu sais…

-…

Rika cessa de tirer comme une brute sur le bois pour regarder la fine poignée dorée, située cinq centimètres plus haut que le sommet de son crâne. Elle adressa un sourire de remerciement blasé à sa complice, avant de tirer sur le manche délicatement ouvragé. Lorsque la porte fut enfin ouverte, elle ricana.

-Tu vois, Hanyuu, il faut vraiment que je sorte dans le monde de temps en temps!

~#-_-#~

- 'Euh-criid'? …..Je comprends rien à ce qui est écrit, et toi?

-Hau, je ne sais même pas lire ces lettres.

-Ca fait plus d'un siècle que tu me vois aller en cour avec Keiichi et Mion, et tu n'as rien retenu de leurs leçons d'anglais? Regarde, là, il confond systématiquement les 'r' et les 'n'…

-Je croyais que c'était une école française, ici?

Rika tourna la tête vers son amie flottant derrière elle, consternée mais hilare, et ne répondit rien à son regard interrogateur. Voyant qu'elle se moquait d'elle, Hanyuu poussa un 'Hauuau' embarrassé, avant de renoncer à comprendre et de reporter son attention sur l'affiche épinglée sur le mur. Rika ne tarda pas à y reporter son attention à son tour. Une esquisse représentant un vieil Européen barbu, qui fixait vaguement quelque chose au loin, figurait à côté de figures géométriques compliquées et d'explications. A priori, un truc assez immonde pour faire fuir n'importe quel élève normal.

Mais Rika n'avait rien de normal, après tout. Hanyuu ne s'était toujours pas débarrassée de son angoisse à l'idée qu'on ne surprenne sa protégée, mais en la voyant déambuler dans ce château si différent de ce qu'elle connaissait, le pas aussi léger et insouciant que si elle visitait un parc d'attraction, elle avait du se faire une raison, et la suivait avec plus ou moins de bonne grâce dans son exploration clandestine.

La salle de classe dans laquelle elles se trouvaient avait été laissée ouverte, étrangement. Sur les murs vert chirurgicaux se découpaient une dizaine d'affiches aux sujets divers, et un large tableau noir. Rika déambulait entre les tables de bois sagement alignées, et s'amusait à deviner le sens de ce qu'elle lisait sur les murs délabrés-sans comprendre un traître mot, bien sur.

_Driiiiing_!

Hanyuu se raidit. Rika leva la tête et écouta la sonnerie avec intérêt.

-Quel genre de cloche le directeur doit agiter pour faire un vacarme pareil? se demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Stridente, continue et audible à 300 mètres à la ronde, elle n'avait rien à voir avec la modeste clochette de Hinamizawa, en effet.

Le bruit prit heureusement vite fin, soulageant leurs oreilles choquées, mais fut bientôt remplacée par la rumeur d'une intense activité qui leur parvint à travers la porte. Le brouhaha plus ou moins paisible d'une interclasse précédent le dernier cour.

_-Merde, va te faire fo****, co****d!*_

_-T'as fait le DM pour demain?*_

_-Noooon, j'y crois pas!*_

_-Et alors il m'a dit….*_

_-Comment ça tu ne vas pas au club échec demain? Tu me fais des infidélités ou quoi?*_

-Hau, hau! paniqua Hanyuu en se mettant à voleter dans tout les sens. Rika! Je crois qu'une classe se dirige par ici! Hau, que faire!

Ne prenant pas garde à la déesse au bord de l'hystérie qui s'agitait au dessus de sa tête, Rika fut cependant forcée de reconnaître que ce n'était pas pure crise nerveuse de sa part: à en juger des pas et des conversations animées résonnant dans le couloir, une trentaine d'élèves semblaient vraiment attendre devant la porte. Ca commençait à sentir mauvais pour elle…

_BOUM_!

Un terrible fracas venait d'ébranler la porte, les faisant violement tiquer de concert.

_-Mais fais donc gaffe, bâtard!*_

_-Ta gu****, y a la prof qui arrive!*_

_-Bonjour, madame_!*

-Rikaaaa! Leur professeur se dirige vers cette salle! Oh non, oh non!

La fillette ne préféra pas perdre de temps à se demander comment Hanyuu pouvait affirmer cela avec une telle conviction (les vandales au dehors s'exprimaient en français, ne l'oublions pas) et décida de la croire sur parole.

-D'accord, admit-elle en adressant un sourire amusé à la porte, à cinq mètres d'elle, On est dans la merde.

-Comment tu peux dire ça en restant aussi tranquille? Hauauuu…

-_Poussez-vous un peu et laissez-moi passer! Non mais vous avez quel âge?*_

Les bras ballant, Rika balaya la salle de classe du regard avec nonchalance, ignorant Hanyuu qui l'exhortait inutilement à prendre enfin la situation au sérieux. Sous une table? Débile. S'asseoir à une table et se faire passer pour une élève? Grotesque. Derrière cette grosse armoire au fond de la salle? Pas de place -mais...aaah, l'armoire?

Un cliquetis inquiétant lui apprit que la professeur dehors tentait à présent d'entrer dans la salle.

-_Ah? Je l'ai fermé? Quel est l'imbécile de collègue qui à laissé la salle ouverte?*_

Des ricanements et des réponses diverses fusèrent, auxquels la voix, agacée, répondit quelque chose d'indistinct en grommelant.

Rika se dirigea sans se presser vers le meuble en bois massif et l'ouvrit avec brusquerie. Par miracle, il n'était pas verrouillé non plus.

Tout comme la porte derrière elle qui s'était rouverte avec un bruit sonore.

-Vite, Rika!

-Super, il y a de la place. commenta celle-ci.

Elle se faufila rapidement dans l'interstice étroit entre les étagères bourrées de manuel et le mur et ferma derrière elle, la plongeant dans l'obscurité. Dehors, le bruit des voix s'était fait plus réel, et nettement plus proche: un flot d'élèves déferlait dans la salle.

-Juste à temps, nipah~*!

Sa déclaration, proférée de sa voix la plus kawaï -celle à qui elle devait sa réputation de petite fille adorable parmi les mémés du quartier- était heureusement passée inaperçue dans le vacarme des chaises raclant le sol et des sacs heurtant les tables. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Hanyuu de pousser un « Chut! » apeuré. C'est alors que Rika prit conscience que celle-ci l'avait suivi dans l'armoire.

Elle reprit sa voix 'normale' (c'est-à-dire pas normale du tout pour une enfant de huit ans) pour persifler à voix très basse, presque inaudible:

-Tu perds la tête, Hanyuu? En des dizaines de décennies, tu n'as toujours pas compris que je suis la seule à te voir?

Hanyuu baissa la tête d'un air coupable, faisant flotter ses longs cheveux inconsistants sur la figure de Rika qui, elle, pouvait les sentir exister un peu et souffla vainement dessus pour s'en défaire.

-Devant Keiichi et les autres, j'ai l'habitude, mais ceux-là…..hauauaua….conclut-t-elle avec gène.

-Mon Dieu, et dire que tu es une déesse…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et laissa là ses sarcasmes, par peur de se faire repérer. Les yeux de Rika commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité, et à discerner la vague source de lumière qui s'infiltrait dans le meuble à travers une entaille dans la porte. Elle coinça une longue mèche bleu sombre derrière son oreille, approcha un œil de la faille devant elle avec précaution et se rendit compte qu'elle était assez large pour lui permettre de voir ce qui se passait au-dehors.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, les élèves n'étaient guère plus d'une vingtaine. Ils devaient tous être un peu plus âgés que Mion, peut-être, et déballaient pour l'heure leurs affaires dans un silence religieux. A voir leur tête, ce n'était très probablement pas leur matière préférée…

Leur professeur, une femme très mince, à l'air jeune, entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet. Avec une craie blanche, elle commença à tracer sur le tableau noir des signes incompréhensibles qui émerveillèrent Rika.

Elle dévora un long moment tout ce qu'elle voyait des yeux: ces visages si étrangers aux teintes insolites, tous ces élèves du même âge qui recopiaient l'énoncé de l'exercice, lugubres…. Et ces amoncellement de chiffres et de lettres et de symboles compliqués dont elle ne reconnut à peine plus que les signes d'aditions et de soustractions….La lumière du soleil qui amorçait son déclin filtrant par les fenêtres parait la scène d'un doux exotisme qui la lui rendait encore plus fascinante: même s'il n'en était rien, elle se sentait presque transportée en France, loin ailleurs.

-Est-ce que j'apprendrais des trucs pareils moi aussi, un jour? souffla Rika.

Il fallait avoir les oreilles de la déesse pour saisir ce qu'elle venait de murmurer à voix si basse. Hanyuu, qui pouvait tout voir à travers le bois, baissa tristement les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Pour ces élèves, c'était un bête cour de maths, rien d'autre. Une routine pénible mais nécessaire, une étape de leur vie dont ils voyaient clairement venir la fin. Pour son amie, une réalité inaccessible.

Le professeur se mit à donner quelques instructions d'un ton sec et coupant, et descendit de l'estrade pour se diriger vers son bureau, faisant claquer ses talons hauts sur le sol carrelé. Elle se saisit d'un gros cahier et se mit à faire l'appel.

Rika ne pouvait qu'admirer l'autorité dont elle semblait irradier, et se demandait avec un vague sourire si elle réussirait à s'imposer de même aux membres du club. Pourtant, elle était vraiment frêle, de taille assez modeste en dépit de ses talons, et ne se tenait pas très droite non plus. Ses courts cheveux châtains effleuraient ses épaules, et encadraient un visage angélique. Cependant, Rika vit quelque chose de dangereux tapis sous ces traits doux et réguliers, comme un serpent lové dans ces yeux bleus très clairs qui attendait sa proie pour jaillir et frapper.

Elle comprenait sans mal ce qui pouvait tenir les vingt-quatre ados auparavant surexcités en respect.

-Sa tête me rappelle quelqu'un….fit remarquer Hanyuu d'un air songeur.

-Humh? Ah, tiens, c'est pas faux….répondit Rika à voix basse.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, cette expression froide et tranquille ne lui était pas entièrement étrangère. Ou avait-t-elle déjà vu un tel regard implacable?

Avant d'avoir pu mettre le doigt dessus, la professeur avait fini l'appel et commença la correction de l'exercice aussi sec, alors que certains élèves avaient à peine fini de recopier l'énoncer. Manifestement, pas grand monde n'avait compris beaucoup plus que Rika -ce qui voulait tout dire- mais deux dizaines de têtes se levèrent tout de même avec une moue résignée.

-Tu veux que je traduise? demanda soudainement Hanyuu.

Rika pencha la tête en arrière pour lui faire face. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler: ses yeux narquois suffisaient. '_Toi? Tu ne sais même pas que le français et l'anglais partagent le même alphabet!_' Dans les ténèbres de l'armoire, elle peinait à voir autre chose que l'éclat blanc de ses iris profonds, mais elle devina tout de même un sourire complice sur le visage de son amie.

-A l'écrit, admis-t-elle, je ne saurais pas distinguer le thaïlandais du latin, mais les Dieux ont en général le pouvoir d'être polyglottes, tu sais! Ecoute!

Elle posa ses doigts immatériels sur les tempes recouvertes de cheveux sombres. Rika, sceptique, reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait hors de l'armoire.

_-Psst, tu me passe ta gomme?*_

_-Euh, ouais, attend!*_

'_Sa gomme?_' Rika ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de stupeur en voyant l'objet passer d'une main à l'autre dans la dernière rangée, preuve qu'elle venait réellement de comprendre ce que les deux Français venaient de se dire. Heureusement, personne ne l'entendit, tout le monde étant bien plus concentré sur ce qui se disait devant le tableau.

-_Donc, qui peut me donner le sens de variation de f?* _

Un silence crispé répondit au professeur. Son expression exigeait une réponse, et Rika observa avec appréhension quelques regards échangés entre les rangs, et les épaules se raidir d'un cran. Un téméraire du dernier rang, celui qui avait prêté sa gomme à son voisin, finit par se dévouer et avancer une proposition d'une voix timide. _Faux_, comment est-il arrivé à ça? La professeur avait pris une expression dangereusement contrariée, et le malaise s'accrut parmi les élèves.

D'explications en correction, elle s'embla s'agiter de plus en plus et s'irritait même franchement contre les vingt-quatre imbéciles qui profanaient sa matière devant elle, et Rika commençait à se dire qu'elle n'était pas si mal dans les petits locaux des gardes forestier d'Hinamizawa.

Le visage auparavant placide s'était lentement couvert de plaques rouges, et faisait maintenant penser à un rapace en colère. Et brusquement, la détonation retentit. Celle que tous dans la salle attendaient, hormis Rika et sa complice.

-_Ce n'est pas inférieur à 0! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète, c'est STRICTEMENT inférieur à 0!* _

Médusées par cet éclat de voix d'une violence froide mais explosive, elle faillit en tomber hors de sa cachette.

-Hauhau! Rika, j'espère que tu n'aura jamais l'intention d'aller étudier en France! Ce professeur me fait peur, hau! couina Hanyuu.

L'intéressée aurait d'ordinaire salué le courage extraordinaire de la déesse par un ricanement un peu hautain mais, en l'occurrence, elle s'abstint. Probablement pour la même raison que celle qui faisait courir la chair de poule le long de ses bras pour venir poignarder le dos de ses mains: elle-même était heureuse d'avoir une porte d'armoire entre elle et cette femme.

Le cour de la 'leçon' (le mot 'massacre' aurait été plus approprié) passa, davantage centré sur le tempérament épouvantable du professeur que sur la matière elle-même. Elle semblait faire de chaque outrage à sa matière une affaire personnelle. Les exercices étaient rythmés par les tentatives timides de deux courageux qui ne se lassaient pas d'essayer encore, et ponctué par les erreurs sévèrement sanctionnés de réprimandes virulentes. Les deux clandestines comprirent mieux l'air de quasi-recueillement des élèves lors de leur entrée en classe.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Aucun muscle trahissant une quelconque intention de se lever ou de ranger ses affaires ne remua dans la salle. Le professeur redescendit de l'estrade, ses talons résonnant sur le sol, en jetant un œil à sa montre d'un air pincé.

-_Bon, eh bien ce n'est pas bien brillant, tout ça. Vous devez impérativement refaire tous ces exercices chez vous*, _martela-t-elle en guise de conclusion. _Et n'hésitez pas à venir me poser des questions si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose.*_

Deux regards sceptiques s'échangèrent au fond de la salle, reflets de ceux qui s'échangeaient au sein de la classe.

_-Bon, on passe au cour sur les probabilités, reprenez vos cours.*_

Rika bailla.

-Chute, Rika! Tu vas te faire repérer!

-C'est ça, calculons la probabilité que cette leçon s'achève avant que je ne me mette à ronfler!

-Tu l'as bien cherché! l'admonesta Hanyuu. Alors assume!

-Epargne-moi tes commentaires, et laisse-moi suivre le cours.

Hanyuu leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi, mais n'insista pas. A l'extérieur de l'armoire, la leçon se poursuivait, monotone.

-_Pour illustrer ce théorème, nous allons prendre un exemple: supposons que nous lançons indéfiniment le même dé truqué jusqu'à l'obtention d'un six, de probabilité 1/100. Nous allons calculer la probabilité de ne jamais obtenir six….*_

Le cœur de Hanyuu rata un battement, en écho à celui de sa jeune protégée. Elle sentit Rika frémir, et son attention s'accroître brusquement. En voilà un schéma qui réveillait bien des échos en elles…

Le dé truqué laissait si peu de chance au six! En vérité, il n'était pas loin d'en avoir aucune, et le dé était condamné à être relancé, encore et encore, jusqu'à obtenir la face tant désirée…

-_Soit D l'évènement 'obtenir six', on notera donc D barre l'évènement 'ne pas obtenir six'….*_

Retenant leur souffle, les deux amies attendaient le résultat avec la plus vive impatience, à défaut d'y comprendre grand-chose à la démonstration elle-même. Les chiffres et les signes volaient, l'univers probabilisé se dessinait, leur impatience grandissait…

_-Alors, la probabilité de F barre est celle de l'intersection de Ak allant de 1 à n…*_

-Y-t-il jamais eu un cours de maths dans le monde qui ai provoqué un tel suspense? murmura Rika, comme hypnotisée par les paroles de la prof infernale -qui quand elle juste expliquait un cour paraissait légèrement plus saine d'esprit.

- _(1/100) est strictement inférieur à 1, donc la limite allant de n à plus l'infini de la probabilité de D barre est égale à 0._

Rika était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Cela voulait-il dire ce qu'elle croyait que ce que ça voulait dire? Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle n'osait plus qu'à peine respirer. Les mains jointes sur son cœur, elle attendait que le professeur explique clairement quel sort les mathématiques réservaient au destin 'D barre' du malheureux six.

_-Autrement dit, si vous lancez indéfiniment ce dé, vous tomberez _presque surement _sur six, peu importe à quel point les chances sont minces.*_

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans le cœur de l'élève clandestine du fond de la salle à la manière d'une onde de choc. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser sur le plancher de l'armoire.

-Peu importe à quel point les chances sont minces…..répéta-t-elle, extatique. Ca veut dire…

-Hauauau, Rika….avança Hanyuu, inquiète du tour que prenaient les évènements.

La petite fille voulut répliquer, agacée du ton sceptique de son amie, mais c'est à ce moment là qu'un élève du premier rang prit la parole.

_-Madame, presque surement, ça veut __dire qu'il y a quand même une chance qu'on n'obtienne jamais six, non?*_

Crispée de plus belle, Rika attendit la réponse avec inquiétude. Le professeur balaya la question d'un geste de main irrité. Elle répondit à contrecœur, sur le même ton que si elle s'adressait à un gamin têtu:

_-Oui, bon. Il y a toujours une chance, en effet, de ne pas tomber dessus à la millième fois. Mais tant que la probabilité de l'évènement 'obtenir six' n'est pas clairement égale à zéro, on considère que vous l'aurez, serais-ce au milliardième lancer. Et même là, c'est déjà assez improbable, Réfléchissez trois secondes, et soyez logique!*_

_-A jamais, éternellement et pour toujours, le chœur de nos voix retentit…_

-Je suis heureuse qu'on n'ai pas de concierge chez nous, tu n'es pas d'accord, Hanyuu?

-Hau, mais ce n'est pas si mal, ce qu'il chante!

_-C'est certain, sans aucun doute possible, chacun d'entre nous…_

-Peut-être, mais il faudrait que quelqu'un se dévoue pour lui faire comprendre qu'il chante FAUX!

La chanson se tut brusquement.

-Ah, merci pour mes oreilles!

-Hauauauau, Rika…

-Hé! 'Ya quelqu'un?

-Miaou!

-Ah, encore toi... Dépêche toi de rentrer chez toi, minou, ce n'est pas la SPA, ici!

Hanyuu laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Encore une fois, l'imprudence totale du jeune chaton écervelé en question lui avait causé une grosse frayeur.

Rika patienta quelques instants, le temps de s'assurer que le concierge mélomane se soit bien éloigné, pour se relever du buisson derrière lequel elle s'était réfugiée in extremis. Sans prendre garde d'aucune façon les incitations plaintives à la prudence de la déesse qui la suivait en planant derrière elle, elle marcha d'un pas tranquille et assurés en direction du grillage.

Devant eux, le coucher de soleil sanglant allumait les nuages et mettait en valeur la richesse de la nature s'étendant de l'autre côté. Le ciel clairsemé, déclinant toutes les teintes d'orange possible, qui s'ouvrait à l'infini au dessus d'elles se refléta comme jamais au fond des prunelles de la petite exploratrice.

-Un milliard de lancers infructueux, tu crois qu'il m'en faudra autant? demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus calme.

Elle adressa un fin sourire de défi à la brise qui avait entretemps forci pour laisser place à de vraies bourrasques, et faisait voler ses longues mèches bleues dans tout les sens. Hanyuu prit à son tour une voix sérieuse pour répondre.

-Rika, tu as entendu la suite comme moi. Je souhaite de tout cœur tomber enfin sur le côté du dé que nous voulons tant, mais la, comme elle disait, déjà? 'la probabilité de cet évènement' doit au moins _exister_!

Elle reçut un regard '_cause toujours' _en retour, puis celui-ci se reporta sur le ciel. La déesse insista. Elle vola devant le visage rond de poupée de sa protégée pour la forcer à la regarder en face. Lorsque son regard insondable rencontra ses yeux mauves, elle continua, la lueur profonde dans ses pupilles noires se faisant implorante:

-Je t'en prie, ne va pas te faire de fausse joie, Rika! Moi aussi, je veux croire en la chance de tomber sur un monde qui te verra vivre au-delà du juin de Shôwa 58, mais à supposer qu'elle existe, ce n'est pas le résultat d'un exercice de maths qui va changer quoi que ce soit à la réalité! Tu peux très bien mourir encore dix, ou cent fois!

L'expression de Rika tourna à l'orage. Elle répliqua d'une voix franchement irritée qu'elle s'efforçait de maîtriser:

-Hanyuu! Tu crois sincèrement qu'avec toi à mes côtés, je pourrais l'oublier? C'est toi qui me permets de tout recommencer à chaque fois, mais c'est toi aussi qui étouffe systématiquement toute trace d'espoir!

Ses yeux se firent durs, et elle continua en baissant le ton de quelques degrés:

-En réalité, que je grandisse ou non au-delà de Shôwa 58 n'a aucune espèce d'importance à tes yeux. Tu es juste heureuse que je te permette de sortir de ta solitude, au fond, et que t'importe si tu dois m'infliger cette torture éternelle!

En voyant l'aire franchement choqué et les yeux humides de son amie, elle conclut, impitoyable:

-Si tu es sincère, prouve-moi enfin que tu pense vraiment ce que tu dis, ou je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui prends ma vie chaque été 58.

A ces mots finals, terribles, Hanyuu éclata en sanglot. Les larmes immatérielles coulèrent sans retenue sur les joues translucides de la déesse.

-Ri...Rika! hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots. C'est...Co...Comment peux-tu….! Tu n'es pas….tu n'es pas...sérieuse!

Rika contempla ses yeux ruisselant de larmes un instant, son visage ayant retrouvé son inexpressivité habituelle. Contrariée, elle fit par laisser échapper un ricanement dédaigneux.

-Ha la la, bien sur que non, je ne suis pas sérieuse. avoua-t-elle à contrecœur.

Hanyuu s'arrêta momentanément de pleurer, et regarda avec espoir la fillette.

-...Quoique….fit celle-ci avec un brin de malice qui acheva de la rasséréner.

Rika se pencha pour cueillir une des amaryllis qui pullulaient dans les buissons autour du mur d'enceinte, et la glissa dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, qui continuait à souffler et à semer des pétales écarlates partout. Elle recommença lentement à marcher sur le sentier qui les reconduirait en ville.

Hanyuu la vit se tourner soudainement vers elle, toute trace d'hostilité évanouie et arborant un grand sourire fier, et lui déclarer avec force, marchant à reculons pour lui faire face:

-Je ne suis pas bête, je sais que ma probabilité à moi de gagner ce vaste jeu de dé truqué est peut-être de un sur un million. Mais je te prouverais l'existence de cette chance, tu verras! Tant que j'aurais avec moi le soutient d'une déesse dépressive et susceptible pour me permettre de relancer le dé, j'y croirais!

Les yeux de Hanyuu s'embuèrent encore, mais de soulagement, cette fois-ci. En la voyant recommencer à pleurer, Rika reprit sa voix de fillette.

-Allez, tu sais que les chatons capricieux peuvent être bien trop méchants quand ils sont de mauvaise humeur, alors pardonne lui pour cette-fois, d'accord? Il te fera des ichigo-daifuku pour s'excuser, nipah~*

Hanyuu s'essuya les joues du revers de ses longues manches, sans pouvoir empêcher deux nouvelles larmes de couler en l'entendant dire ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu: des excuses. Attristé de l'avoir poussé à bout à ce point avec ce qui n'était somme tout qu'une sincère préoccupation pour son moral, elle émit un petit 'Hau!' d'assentiment, et lui sourit en retour.

Les deux amies réconciliées continuèrent à avancer en direction de chez elles, dans une exceptionnelle tranquillité d'esprit pour une fois.

Derrière elles s'élevait la fin du refrain, chanté maladroitement mais avec cœur par un concierge de lycée:

-_A jamais, éternellement et pour toujours, le chœur de nos voix retentit_

_C'est certain, sans aucun doute possible, chacun d'entre nous_

_Peut devenir fort,_

_Pas vrai?_

**Note d'auteur:** Une réconciliation bien fluffy sur fond de coucher de soleil? Je m'en serais voulue d'avoir écris une fin pareil. Je publierais l'épilogue un autre jour. Bientôt, mais je doute d'impatienter grand-monde: c'est pas le fandom le plus vaste, à ce que je crois. E n espérant que vous me détromperez, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... (oui, oui, je parle bien du petit bouton qui vous fais de l'oeil en-dessous de la fic...) = )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Cf le chapitre précédent (non, je ne me fatigue pas trop!)

**Avertissement:** A ceux qui ne savent toujours pas qui est coupable (dès fois que ça existe...perso je lirais pas de fic dans ce cas, mais chacun fais ce qu'il veut...) auraient passé outre mon conseil: dernier avertissement avant de vous faire spoiler. Ce sont peut-être des précautions inutiles, mais le simple fait que j'en prenne tant renseigne assez bien sur l'importance du coupable dans cette partie de l'histoire!

**Note d'auteur:** Voilà la suite, qui ne sert à rien (comme le reste de la fic, à bien y réfléchir...) mais que j'aime assez, surtout la dernière partie.

**Epilogue**

Les coussinets du renard lui permirent, juste avant ses oreilles, de sentir approcher la voiture. D'expérience, le béton sous ses pattes l'informa qu'il ferait mieux de se mettre tout doucement en direction du couvert des arbres, mais la vitesse élevée du bolide le prit au dépourvu et faillit lui être fatale. Les phares aveuglants surgirent brusquement de derrière un virage et le paralysèrent un instant sur place. Il eut tout juste le temps de faire un bond de côté, plus sous l'impulsion du crissement horripilant du frein que par réel instinct de survie, et il fila sans demander son reste, sous les jurons agacés de la conductrice.

Après cette embardée violente qui l'avait fait frôler dangereusement un fossé, celle-ci parvint à reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule et replaça la longue mèche blonde qui lui était retombée sur le front derrière son oreille d'un geste impatient.

Lorsqu'elle s'était résignée à abandonner les recherches et à rentrer à Hinamizawa, l'astre solaire diffusait ses derniers éclats entre certaines collines. Maintenant, c'était les étoiles qui brillaient le plus fort dans le ciel, et la population nocturne de la forêt commençait à s'éveiller. Une route menant à un des villages les plus paumé du district n'était pas la voie idéale pour rentrer chez soi la nuit, et malgré le peu de monde présent en cette heure, la moindre inattention pouvait vite se révéler dangereuse.

Cela dit, la jeune automobiliste était plutôt bonne au volant et tendait plus à s'inquiéter pour l'objet de sa sortie. Celle qui n'avait pas prit plus de trois heures pour mettre le village sens dessus-dessous par sa seule absence. Lorsque son aide avait été sollicité pour retrouver la petite idole locale, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer que dire de quelqu'un que personne n'a vu pendant un peu plus d'une heure qu'il avait 'été enlevé par les démons' était peut-être _légèrement _excessif. Une heure plus tard, à la demande express de son supérieur officiel, elle s'était résignée laisser là ses propres recherches pour se joindre à celle des villageois.

Ahhh, ce Irie-sensei…! Si la gamine Hôjo n'était pas venue l'implorer de l'aider, avec sa petite dent de lait toute chou et sa tête de chiot battu, il n'aurait surement pas mis autant d'empressement à investir dans la battue toutes les ressources de la clinique qu'il avait pu mobiliser!

A son avis et connaissant l'intéressée, la fillette s'était simplement par hasard retrouvée seule pour une raison ou une autre, des courses imprévues, un besoin de solitude, une cuite secrète -_ou le diable savait quoi_, avec cette fille!- et voyant que ses amis la cherchaient, s'était cachée dans un coin et riait maintenant sous cape de voir ses fidèles retourner tout le district pour la retrouver.

Cependant, devant le temple bondé de vieillards paniqués, elle avait surpris une conversation téléphonique de l'héritière Sonozaki. En saisissant que celle-ci était en train de mettre tout les yakuza à dix kilomètres à la ronde sur le qui vive, elle avait pris le parti de taire ses théories, pour une fois. Se faire perquisitionner par la mafia pour si peu, non merci…

Et puis, au fil des heures passées à arpenter les rues d'Okinomiya, la petite prêtresse n'était toujours par réapparue, et Miyo s'était prise au jeu de l'angoisse. Elle ne la vénérait pas autant que les autres habitants, mais la petite Furude lui était assez sympathique pour la rendre triste si elle disparaissait _ainsi_…

Le sanglot des cigales à l'extérieur avait peu à peu fait place à la pluie, et elle pensa juste à temps à activer les essuie-glaces avant que l'eau ne détériore sérieusement sa vision à travers le pare-brise. Elle fixa avec mélancolie les longues trainées aquatiques qui se dessinaient, et qui étaient, aussitôt formées, brisées à nouveau par les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient dessus. Où cette satanée gamine était elle donc allée pour faire paniquer tout le monde à ce point? Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ce genre de scène de désordre, mais tout de même… la pluie redoubla d'intensité.

La route amorçait une légère pente, et bientôt une vaste clairière apparue à sa gauche. Le vent avait nettement forci. Elle le constata en voyant, à la lueur de ses phares, virevolter en tout sens les branches des arbres solitaires, les hautes herbes, les longs cheveux raides de la fillette qui dansait.

…

Euh?

Elle freina avec tant de brusquerie qu'elle craignit un instant de glisser hors de la route. Elle se rangea sur le côté et s'arrêta pour mieux regarder à l'extérieur. Non, elle avait bien vu: c'était bel et bien Furude Rika qui dansait, bras écartés, en tourbillonnant gaiement sur elle-même! Prise de court, Miyo resta un instant immobile à contempler la scène, qui avait quelque chose d'un peu surréelle. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux, dansant joyeusement toute seule dans le vent et la pluie, au beau milieu de la nuit…? Elle eut un sourire en coin en se disant que Jirô la tuerait de ne pas avoir pris de photo.

Elle finit par couper le moteur, empoigner son parapluie et sortir de la voiture, marchant à sa rencontre. Elle regretta un instant ne pas avoir klaxonné à la place en avisant la boue qui se formait sous l'herbe, et en constatant que le vent rendait son pauvre parapluie bien inutile. Elle changea vite d'avis: le bruit et les phares de la voiture avaient alerté Rika, et elle se tapit brusquement dans l'herbe mouillée pour se dissimuler.

Allons donc, quel était ce caprice, encore… Miyo, avec une pointe de désolation pour ses chaussures de ville, décida de jouer le jeu et s'arrangea à contourner la fugueuse pour la coincer habilement devant un rocher derrière lequel Rika avait voulu de toute évidence se dissimuler, après de nombreuse feintes et zigzags dans l'herbe agitée. Chacune semblait tenter de prédire les mouvements de l'autre, en un jeu où la gagnante devait être celle à pouvoir manipuler l'autre, et Miyo avait clairement une longueur d'avance en cette matière.

_La chasse à la petite fille dans une forêt sous la tempête…_La situation éveilla quelques souvenirs dans la mémoire de Miyo, qui songea avec amusement que jouer le rôle du chasseur était bien plus agréable que l'inverse.

La traque ressemblait beaucoup à la capture d'un jeune chaton que l'on cherche à amener chez le vétérinaire contre son gré, et voir Rika acculée ainsi, accroupie dans l'herbe, minuscule et chétive, ne faisait qu'accentuer cette comparaison.

Lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, Miyo distingua dans les prunelles violettes une brève lueur de surprise, qui mua successivement en regard scrutateur puis compréhensif. Compréhensif de quoi, exactement, là était la question…

-Beau temps pour une partie de cache-cache, pas vrai? fit-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation en s'avançant de manière à ce que le parapluie les recouvre toutes les deux. L'inutilité criante de l'objet donnait à la situation une délicieuse touche d'absurdité supplémentaire.

Bonne perdante, Rika lui renvoya son habituel sourire candide et miaula.

-Takano-san est douée! Puisqu'elle m'a attrapé, je me plierais à son gage sans faire d'histoire, mii!

-Un gage, tu dis….C'est vrai que c'est la punition habituelle, dans votre bande d'amis…

Elle lui adressa son sourire le plus tordu, et ressenti une légère pointe de frustration en voyant la fillette aussi détendue que devant un feu de camping. Rika était bien la seule à la regarder comme un être humain normal, même quand elle faisait cette tête là! En général, elle voyait planer le vague malaise qu'elle provoquait jusque dans les yeux des plus stoïques.

-Fais attention, je serais capable de te prendre au mot, et de te dire de rentrer toute seule. A cette heure -ci, qui sait ce qui peut bien croiser ta route, hé hé hé…

La menace n'avait apparemment que peu d'effet sur la petite prêtresse, dont la robe claire collait maintenant à la peau tant elle était trempée. Au contraire, un aire de désapprobation flotta sur son visage.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire depuis le début, de toute façon. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus intéressant de votre part, nipah!

Elle se moquait d'elle, ou quoi? Miyo serra les dents en l'entendant ponctuer sa phrase par un rire naïf et innocent, et se força à répondre en ayant l'aire ironique:

-Oho, tu es vraiment sur de toi?

Elle plissa les yeux et ajouta avec un sourire cruel:

- Crois-moi, fillette, tu ne veux pas me voir jouer sérieusement…

-Mii, je serais cureuse de voir ça! Venez donc au club un de ces jours, je serais curieuse de vous voir affronter Keiichi ou Rena dans leurs meilleurs jours, miaou!

-J'y penserais. En attendant, je ne crois pas que je vivrais assez longtemps pour ça si 'ils' apprennent que je t'ai laissé rentrer à pied sous cette petite pluie. Hé hé, je me demande bien quels instruments de tortures tes amies Sonozaki pourraient bien employer sur moi….

La question la plongea dans une douce rêverie, dont elle fut tirée par une rafale de vent plus violente que les précédentes. Elle se rendit alors compte, à la fraîcheur aigüe qui la transperça de part en part, à quel point elle-même était entretemps trempée.

-Bien, c'est un endroit merveilleux pour converser, j'en conviens; mais tout le village te cherche, je ferais mieux de te ramener maintenant. Tu viens?

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle ne la lâcha pas une fois qu'elle fut debout et la tint fermement, afin d'être sure de ne plus la voir lui fausser compagnie. Rika la suivit docilement, et elle s'aperçu alors qu'elle était pied nu, et recouverte de boue de haut en bas avec ça. Miyo ne laissa libre les doigts minuscules que lorsqu'elle se fut assise sur le siège passager, et referma la portière aussi sec.

Après avoir sorti de dessous les sièges des couvertures pour tenter de limiter les dégâts boueux qui attentaient à la propreté de son intérieur, et après avoir mis le chauffage au maximum, elle redémarra et continua sur la route vers Hinamizawa. Au bout de quelques instants, Rika éternua bruyamment.

-Oh? Je crois que je ferais bien de t'amener directement à la clinique, hé hé...

La prêtresse secoua joyeusement la tête, signifiant que ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Miyo lâcha une tirade digne de l'infirmière qu'elle était censée être, sur les dangers mortels du rhume sur la santé, etc.

Comme elle adoptait ce ton entendu et vaguement moqueur en permanence, la fillette ne releva pas les sarcasmes contenu dans ses paroles, ce qui l'amusait, comme toujours, beaucoup. En revanche, elle eut nettement moins envie de rire lorsque Rika prit la parole, l'interrompant brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à fiche, de tomber malade maintenant! Pour ce qui me reste à vivre, de toute façon…

Elle avait dit cela en murmurant, sans se soucier d'être entendue ou non, tête baissée. Elle s'enroula plus fermement dans sa couverture, et Miyo dut réprimer l'envie d'en faire autant, en sentant un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Elle avait eu vent des pouvoirs extraordinaires qu'on lui prêtait, rumeurs qu'elle avait toujours salué avec un brin d'ironie. D'où sortait-elle ça, tout d'un coup? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir…si?

Par mesure de précaution, elle s'efforça de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Eh bien! Tu bois, tu disparais pour traîner dehors jusqu'à pas d'heure, et maintenant tu as des pensées morbides? Tu es une petite précoce, dis-moi…

-Comment Takano-san sait-elle que je bois? demanda Rika vivement, avec une voix ne ressemblant pas du tout à la voix d'une petite fille de neuf ans.

Miyo ricana.

-Conseil d'amie, si tu veux boire en cachette, ne le fait pas sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Et évite de le faire la veille d'une prise de sang, aussi, surtout si tu ne veux pas tuer Irie-sensei d'une crise cardiaque. Tu aurais du voir sa tête la dernière fois, ha ha ha!

Rika ne dit plus rien, ce que Miyo mit sur le compte de la découverte que son secret n'en était pas un. Bientôt, elles arrivèrent à Hinamizawa, et tandis que la voiture attaquait la pente menant au temple Furude, Rika reprit abruptement la parole de son ton enjoué:

-Takano-san, vous savez, j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui quelqu'un qui vous ressemblait assez!

-Oh? Très intéressant…C'était qui?

Elle ignora la question et poursuivit:

-Mais finalement, vous n'êtes pas du tout pareil!

Miyo stoppa sa voiture devant le bâtiment éclairé devant lequel quelques hommes fumaient d'un air préoccupé, et coupa le moteur. Derrière eux, les murs en papier révélaient une intense activité sous forme d'ombres chinoise vacillantes.

Deux des hommes tournèrent la tête vers la voiture et firent un pas en avant en reconnaissant la carrosserie verte, curieux de voir ce que sa battue à travers Okinomiya avait donné. Rika ne fit pas mine de vouloir descendre tout de suite et tourna la tête vers Miyo, un énorme sourire étalé sur son visage rond.

-Vos goûts en matière de torture sont beaucoup plus intéressants!

-…?

Là-dessus, elle repoussa sa couverture, ouvrit la portière d'un geste assuré et sauta hors de la voiture. Miyo la regarda marcher à petit pas tranquilles vers l'attroupement devant son temple, et avant que les exclamations de surprise et de joie qui retentissaient ne fassent trop de bruit, elle crut entendre distinctement Rika entonner une petite comptine à deux voix à elle toute seule.

Miyo ramena une mèche de cheveux en arrière d'un geste machinal en la regardant saluer ses adorateurs avec un sourire innocent mais une distinction de reine. Un joyeux sourire lui vint aux lèvres lorsqu'elle songea que, parmi tous les mystères démoniaques que ce village jetait à la face du monde, Furude Rika était encore le plus insaisissable d'entre tous…

** Note d'auteur:** J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire ma petite fic! En tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, et espère avoir bien respecté le caractère de chacun... Ecrire du point de vue de Takano n'a pas été facile, mais amusant: j'adore ce personnage! Perso, j'estime m'être passablement débrouillée, mais libre à vous de me contredire! (ou pas) Oui, je ne suis pas très subtile, alors je vais le dire cash, pour une fois: ce serait gentil de me laisser une petite reveiw pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé! ; )


End file.
